


Lie Detector

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jyron is my bae, M/M, Ugh this is gonna need a part two, hard decisions, lie detector confessions, oof that hurt to say lmao, wtf I give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: After Joe's vlogmas attempt vlog on 11/12/2018 (December 11th), I began to wonder about what happened when they turned off the camera (the filmed questions seemed pretty tame) so I was like HEY, you can Jyron this.So I Jyron'd it.





	Lie Detector

**Author's Note:**

> DOES THIS NEED A PART 2??

The camera was turned off and now it was just Joe, Byron and Emily sitting in the Jyron living room playing with the Lie Detector game that could apparently tell the difference between when someone was lying and when they were being… not so truthful.

 

It’s Joe’s turn to pick a card and read it for Byron. Byron placed his hand on the buzzer, so that he’s ready to answer. Joe picks up the card and skimmed over it-

Then he laughed. He laughed quite hard, and Byron tried to think about what could be on that card. He’d already confessed to shitting himself at least twice in two different videos, so what else was there to tell that could be so embarrassing?

When Joe finally read the card to the other two in the room, Byron’s heart stopped.

_“Have you ever fallen in love with someone you probably shouldn’t have?”_

Praying for his acting abilities and the buzzer to come through for him, Byron looked his best friend straight in the eyes and told him his answer.

“No.”

_Bzzzzt!_

_LIE_

Joe scoffs, while Emily’s giggling from the couch.

“Tell us Byron, who was it; a teacher, maybe your brother’s hot girlfriend?”

Back from the dead, his heart fills with panic. None of the other cards had been this personal- was he sweating? He was, that was weird.

“C’mon, mate. It can’t have been that bad.”

Joe’s words snap Byron from his panicked trance; while Emily begins to chant _tell us_ from her spot with her legs wrapped around Byron’s neck affectionately. She was egging him on while Joe just smiled with that SmugSugg **(OOOOOOFFFF)** look on his face we all know he has deep down.

“Byron, if it was your sister’s best friend we’re not going to judge you-“

“-it’s you.”

 

The room fell silent.

 

Emily was silent as she peeled back the blankets on hers and Byron’s bed. It’d been silent between them since Byron’s surprising confession. The two and Joe had tried to hand out a little longer, but the obvious tension and awkward feeling in the air made Byron declare he was tired and Joe scampered upstairs not long after. Emily followed her boyfriend, but not a single word had been exchanged between them. Byron had never felt like this before- he had fought so hard for Emily, a lot of back and forth between them, but… now he felt flat. They weren’t helping anyone by being like this.

Was he overthinking this? Maybe she was just tired; maybe she didn’t feel like talking.

 

But as he lay there, Emily sleeping on the very edge of the bed on her side, he couldn’t help but to feel like the worst boyfriend ever. What sort of boyfriend confesses his feelings for his best (guy) friend out of the blue, all because of a Lie Detector game that probably didn’t even work?

Byron wanted to sleep forever, maybe sleep his embarrassment away.

 

Meanwhile Joe was lying on his side on his favourite side of the bed- he really only slept on that side, the other one was for whoever happened to occupy his bed that night.

It was only just starting to really hit him what Byron had said, and he groaned.

Why hadn’t Byron just told him?

He rolled on to his back, letting out a sigh.

Things were going to get really awkward if they didn’t sort this out soon.

 

Byron’s morning shower was usually filled with terrible jokes, good conversations, and Emily’s presence beside him, making him feel a little less alone.

That morning there was none of that. As he stood there the water flowed down his back, and he didn’t care that it was cold. None of that mattered. Emily had showered while Byron tried to get some more sleep after a sleepless night, and had declined joining him for a second one.

“I need a little space,” she’d told him. Then she’d kissed his cheek.

“Figure out what you need to, and call me when you’re certain.”

 

Then she’d left the apartment, suitcase full of clothes she’d left there over the previous months. It felt to Byron as though she was leaving for good.

 

When he finally decided to get something to eat it was just his luck that Joe was sat at the island, looking at something on his phone. Byron didn’t say anything to him in fear of further embarrassing himself, and for a second there it seemed Joe wouldn’t start the conversation either.

And then he did.

_“Hey mate, got a sec? Come sit, I think we should talk.”_

 

Byron immediately assumed the worst, and felt panic fill him from the tip of his toes, to the ends of his hair. This was it; Joe was going to ask him to leave. He was going to have to find a new place to live, maybe even leave London because there was no way in hell he could afford a decent apartment in the expensive city-

“-B? You alright?”

The South African man nodded after a moment, zoning in to what his friend was trying to talk to him about. Could he even still call Joe that; a _friend_? Would Joe want to be known as his friend?

“Byron.”

That time he properly snapped out of it.

“Sorry. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you… sure?”

_No, I’m conflicted and I want to kiss you_

“Yeah, bruh. What did you want to talk about?”

“Last night. B…”

“Oh, right. I- uh, about that…”

The tension in the room could not be cut with a knife it was so thick, but Joe was trying to be a good sport about it and push it aside.

The British smaller man stretched out, giving Byron a moment. When he refocused, Byron launched into what he needed to say.

“Joe, I’m sorry. I made things so awkward last night, I should have just lied, but I- I couldn’t.”

Joe chuckled, shaking his head as he played with his favourite watch that was currently on his wrist. His head was down, and Byron didn’t want to meet his eyes anyway.

“Can I ask you something?”

Byron agreed, still looking at the floor but he took notice that Joe shifted back in his seat, as though to symbolise him distancing himself from the situation.

“Do- do you, uh… those feelings… are they still there?”

_Yes, Joe. To tell you the truth they never exactly left._

“No. I- I love Emily, truly. She’s the best I could ever ask for.”

“It’s okay, if y’know, there’s still something there… for you…”

_I could kiss you right now_

Byron stood, shoving his stool back.

“Don’t be so egotistical Joe; it was a long time ago, get your head out of your ass.”

Before Joe could get in another word, or an apology, Byron had picked up his keys and left the apartment with a door slam for extra effect on how mad he was.

Joe was hurt, but he let it go. Byron was a bad liar.

 

Emily seemed surprised when Byron turned up at her apartment door so soon after she’d left. He was slightly breathless as he’d jogged most of the way there, and he kind of regretted it but that was a story for another time. Emily leaned against the door frame, and she sighed.

“Byron-“

“-Emily, stop. Please, just hear me out.”

She went to close the door but he held it open, and she stopped.

“-I know it’s bad timing, and you think I still love Joe, but I- I love you, Em. Joe’s a great guy and an awesome friend, he’s my roommate, but you’re the one I love. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Emily seemed to soften the more Byron confessed, until his heart began to tug- Emily was his girl, but he wanted Joe just as bad. Did that make him a bad person?

Byron studied her face, unsure if he should make a run for it before she could kill him, or just kiss her.

Emily stepped closer, and she took a hold on Byron’s biceps. She seemed a little more receptive, and she studied him too.

“Are you sure, By?”

“Yes, Em. I love you, and I’m really sorry.”

_Fucking liar_

Then she was kissing him, her hands on his neck and his holding her hips. When they pulled away Emily swiped her thumb in a fond motion over his cheek, smiling softly.

“I love you too, By.”

 

_If only she knew the truth._

 

 


End file.
